Episode 36: Dick and Johnson Save the Second Season
The Chief calls Dick and Johnson, who are at home, being best friends since kindergarten, doing best friend stuff. The Chief has learned that The Drumming Bears, a popular classic American TV show featuring seven real life bear musicians, has a never-released second season. Knowing that Dick and Johnson are fans of the show just as much as he his, he informs them that this second season is supposed to be shown during Drum Bear Con (DBC). Dick and Johnson already have their tickets, but have forgotten that the con is starting today and are now late. They consider the means of fast transportation available to them: the global underground bullet train, the teleporter from the movie The Fly—though they do not known where the exiting side is—a yacht, a regular fanboat, two fanboats tied together, Macho Fan Randy Savage, the actual Batmobile, the "Batmobile," which is just a nicknamed, regular black car, or a boat car. They ultimately decide on the Chan Clan mobile. At the con, a long line has already formed in front of Hall H, the convention's main hall. Among the people in the cue is Freddie Mercury, who has mistaken Drum Bear Con for Bear Con, but is happy to be there regardless, as he is also a big fan of The Drumming Bears. Dick and Johnson's conversation with the rock legend is interrupted when an explosion goes off inside the hall, and panicking and injured staff exit. The footage of second season has been stolen. The assailant has burst through the ground in a drill mobile shaped in the style of the arch-enemies of the Drumming Bears within the show, the Mole Mens. Interviewing the volunteer in charge, Dick, Johnson, and Freddie learn that the vehicle was piloted by robots with glass dome heads, pincer arms, and a single wheel. The description fits a specific villain of the show, Mole Man Flash Gordon, who appeared in a The Drumming Bears/''Flash Gordon'' crossover episode. Mercury reveals he had suspected that an incident like this would happen, as he has been sent from the past to save the second season of The Drumming Bears, so that future generations would be able to watch it. After bullying the volunteer to go into a bear cage filled with real bears, the three enter the tunnel left by the drill. Deep underground, the tunnel eventually forks into three different paths. Using echolocation granted by his incredible singing voice, Freddie creates a mental map of the area, which is a labyrinth of tunnels that covers many miles. With this knowledge, Freddie leads them further down, until they enter a large cave filled with Mole Mens (also some mail men) and apparently modeled exactly after their lair in the show. They also spot a large crate containing the LaserDiscs of the second season and what appears to be a Stargate like portal. Before continuing, Freddy reveals to his new friends that The Drumming Bears was in fact a documentary that had been televised as fictitious show. He makes the two swear to keep this secret to themselves, and together, they form a strategic plan of attack. Climbing down the cave wall, they fall and attract the attention of their opponents, leading them to abandon their plan and attack openly instead. Dick and Johnson punch out several Mole Mens and Freddie uses his singing powers to bring down stalactites, crushing many more. During the fight, the portal is activated and out of it steps a giant robot Mole Man and Doctor Isis. Dick and Johnson's nemesis enters the fray and despite being used to fighting him, Dick and Johnson have trouble getting past the giant robot guarding him until Freddie manages to take it down. Doctor Isis taunts the heroes by explaining that the Mole Mens had stolen the second season initially because it revealed that they originated from another dimension. He has created a portal to that dimension to bring them back and assist them in stealing the second season again. Since the events have spoiled the content of the second season for everyone present, Doctor Isis proposes to make an agreement not to spoil it for others. The three ignore his offer and Dick takes the LaserDisks and crushes Doctor Isis with a drill mobile. Dick and Johnson destroy the portal and drive the drill back to the surface while Freddie rides it on the outside. Getting disoriented along the way, they arrive back home instead of back at the convention hall, and Dick and Johnson decide not to return the footage, so that no one but them can ever see it. They put the disks in their Drumming Bear room in their house and decide to watch it privately. Behind the Scenes In a post-credits scene, we see Dick, Johnson, and Freddie watching several episodes of season two: The Bears are on an island fighting a smoke monster. In a Christmas episode, all trees are missing and the Bears have to grow one from a corn seed. They then kill it by cutting it down and take it to their cave. Shmo Bear doesn't get presents for being bad. In a later episode, the aged Bears question whether they can come together again, but they reunite and play a half-time show with a four year old Beyonce. Freddie then returns to his time through a blue box.